Kärlekssång svart katt
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Donde un gato se enamora de su dueño, el dueño en cuestión lo ignora por completo y la televisión tiene la respuesta. ¿Por qué cualquier animal, en su sano juicio querría volverse humano?


Estoy en fase de terminar aquellas historias one shots q tenía comenzadas y esta es una de ellas. Algo random q…ya ni recuerdo como se me ocurrió pero pensé q sería lol, ojalá les guste. El título significa algo así como "la canción de amor del gato negro" en sueco según google-sama y la tomé de la canción de Kanon Wakeshima Kuroneko to pianist no tango (está linda! Me encanta y creo q podría aplicarse aquí *o*), bendita creatividad para los títulos de fics…como sea.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, por que siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

><p>Era la misma rutina de todos los días.<p>

Esperar en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora y a la misma persona, a _su_ persona.

El gato se apresuro en terminar de asearse, tenía que estar lo más presentable posible para cuando él apareciera. Sus bigotes se movieron en anticipación y desde el suelo, dio un ágil salto para quedar sobre una barda desde donde podría tener una mejor vista y así estar más atento a su llegada.

Aún podía recordarlo. No tuvo la suerte de ser tierno o adorable como otros gatitos y su tamaño tampoco le ayudó mucho a ganarse la simpatía de los humanos, quienes de inmediato asumían que eran un animal agresivo y tendían a huirle o a espantarlo. En más de una ocasión tuvo que escapar a toda prisa cuando un grupo comenzó a lanzarle piedras. Justamente fue por eso que terminó conociéndole a _él._

Después de haber sido víctima de esa injusta agresión, donde encima varias le dieron de lleno, él apareció de la nada. Podía percibir claramente su temor, pero aún así, ese humano de ojos violetas se preocupó por ayudarle a curar sus heridas. Para un gato callejero en su estado, aquella pequeña muestra de preocupación y afecto significó mucho. Y sin importarle que otros felinos pudieran juzgar que se vendió muy fácil, tan sólo por un poco de atención y cariño, terminó siguiéndolo a casi todas partes y adoptándolo como _su_ persona.

"_¡Ah!"_

Saltó de inmediato apenas lo divisó, ocasionando que el humano se sobresaltara ligeramente y dejara escapar un grito por la sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho en tranquilizarse, acostumbrado como estaba al inusual saludo de aquel gato.

-¿Tú otra vez?- preguntó con una sonrisa, ya repuesto del susto, y luego de dudar un poco extendió una mano para hacerle una caricia-Dejando de lado tu apariencia, eres un animalito muy tierno, ¿te lo han dicho antes?

"_No, tú eres el primero"_ ronroneó feliz por el comentario y las atenciones.

-¡Oh, cierto!-exclamó el humano mientras se incorporaba, para consternación del felino y sacaba algo envuelto de uno de sus bolsillos y lo colocaba en el suelo, se trataba de comida- Es una bola de arroz rellena de atún y salmón con mayonesa. Un amigo me enseñó cómo hacerlas, se me quedó del almuerzo, pensé que podrías tener hambre así que la guardé para ti.

Aquello le conmovió profundamente. No muchos se tomaban tantas molestias por un gato callejero. Maulló en señal de agradecimiento y restregó la cabeza contra su mano, lo que ocasionó que el ojivioleta soltara una risita.

-Disfruta tu cena-lo acarició una última vez y se dispuso a dejarlo que comiera tranquilo-Prometo traerte más mañana.

"_¿Mañana?"_

-¡Nos vemos!

El felino dejó de comer al instante para ver como se alejaba. Por supuesto que no podía dejarlo solo. Por aquella ruta merodeaba otro gato bastante revoltoso, ¿y si molestaba a su querido humano? No, eso claro que no podía permitirlo. De modo que probó un último bocado de su alimento y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Para su suerte, pudo seguir al ojivioleta por un tramo considerable sin que se diera cuenta. Algunas veces al parecer pudo percibirlo, porque se giró para cerciorarse de que no había nadie más ahí, pero por suerte su autonombrado guardián conseguía esconderse a tiempo. O al menos así fue hasta que lo vio detenerse y sacar un objeto metálico que sin querer cayó al suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se las ingenió para recogerlo con su hocico y tratar de devolvérselo.

-Vaya, muchas gracias-le sonrió el rubio, tomando las llaves que tan gentilmente el gato le ofreció- Así que me seguiste, ¿eh?-cuestionó mientras se agachaba para hacerle una caricia.

El joven introdujo el misterioso objeto en una ranura y un sonido puso en alerta al inmenso felino, pero fue tranquilizado de inmediato cuando el otro se sonrió y se apartó para permitirle la entrada.

-¿No quieres pasar?

Y fue así como acabó viviendo al lado de su querido ojivioleta. Nunca se hubiera esperado que su vida diera un giro tan drástico.

Su nuevo hogar podría no ser tan amplio como las calles, pero era mucho más cómodo, además ya no tenía que preocuparse de que lo amenazaran con escobas ni le arrojaran cosas, mucho menos de si encontraría algo para comer o si tendría que pelear por su alimento. Pero lo mejor de todo era el saber que ahora podría estar siempre con Tino.

-¡Wof, wof!

Y con Hanatamago, su otra mascota, que encima era un perro.

Al principio el felino se mostró algo reticente, lo mismo de parte de la cachorra. Pero poco a poco se acostumbraron a la presencia del otro y a algo más que a tolerarse, podría decirse que casi eran amigos y eso hacía muy feliz a Tino. Si bien en ocasiones tenían algunos problemas, puesto que el gato quería toda su atención para él y no le agradaba mucho compartirla.

Otro problema surgió al buscarle nombre a su nueva mascota. A pesar de que el gato pensaba que no era necesario, Tino no estaba de acuerdo. Y si bien admitía que la idea de que su humano se refiriera a él una manera en especial le entusiasmaba, salió corriendo a ocultarse bajo el sofá cuando escuchó las posibles sugerencias.

-¡Pero Fluffy Ángel Vengador es un gran nombre! ¿Por qué no te gusta?

Pero el posible aludido permaneció muy quieto en su escondite y no salió hasta que el otro le aseguró que pensaría en otra cosa. Hanatamago se limitaba a observar la escena, experimentando una gran simpatía con su compañero animal al recordar que ella también pasó por una situación similar.

La solución la encontraron varios días después de manera bastante accidental.

El ojivioleta dejó la radio prendida mientras hacía algo de limpieza en su hogar, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su nueva mascota, hasta que de pronto algo distrajo al guardián, quien terminó centrando su atención en el misterioso aparato del que provenía esa música y terminó por echarse frente a él para oír mejor.

Tino lo miro divertido. Contrario a su apariencia, ese gato era muy tierno.

-¿Te gusta? Se llama Waterloo, es una canción de un grupo sueco.

Así fue como Tino tuvo la grandiosa idea de llamar a su gato Suecia y gato Suecia pasó a formar parte de manera oficial de la familia Väinämöinen.

Su amo incluso le puso un lindo listón azul con amarillo en el cuello que el felino aceptó gustoso, al igual que los otros cambios en su vida. Excepto tal vez cuando el ojivioleta trató de acostumbrarlo a dormir en su propia cama, un suave cojín en la sala, en lugar de con él en el dormitorio.

A Suecia le tomó unas cuantas semanas habituarse a dormir solo, pero finalmente lo hizo. Tino se extrañó un poco, porque al gato le encantaba acurrucarse con él. Pero el misterio fue resuelto cuando descubrió una de sus camisas en la cama de Su. Y aunque realmente no supo que pensar al respecto, decidió dejársela de todas formas.

-Seguramente es porque todo esto es nuevo para él y le da algo de miedo, debe ser para sentirse seguro.

No podría estar más equivocado.

Dado que fue cruelmente vetado de dormir en la misma cama que su amo, Suecia se las ingenió para tomar prestada una de sus camisas como una manera para sentirlo cerca. Le encantaba envolverse en ella y empaparse de su aroma, e imaginar que de verdad se trataba de Tino, de su querido humano.

Pero esa no era la única peculiaridad en su mascota.

Con cierta frecuencia, mucha más de la que le gustaría, se encontraba recibiendo regalos inusuales de parte del gato. No era extraño verlo cargando con su hocico el cadáver de algún insecto o un ratón, incluso de algún ave y después iba y lo dejaba a los pies de su desconcertado y algo asqueado amo. Lo peor era cuando se despertaba y se encontraba con uno de esos presentes sobre su cama. En más de una ocasión acabó gritando.

-No sé porque hace eso, no lo entiendo.

-Es normal en los gatos, debe ser una manera para mostrar su afecto y su gratitud-explicó Toris a su amigo- ¿Dijiste que era callejero, no? Pues debe ser por eso.

Tenía algo de razón, pero iba más allá. Suecia quería que Tino estuviera orgulloso de él, quería probarle que era útil y buen cazador y sobre todo, demostrarle que le importaba. Pero no le estaba funcionando muy bien, dado que su dueño más bien se espantaba cuando le entregaba sus trofeos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer para hacerle ver sus sentimientos?

_-Flores._

La respuesta la tuvo un día conversando con Hanatamago.

_-¿Flores?-_su confusión era obvia.

_-A Tino le agradan. ¿No has visto las que tiene en el jardín? Además de ahí viene mi nombre._

Por qué las flores le gustaban a los humanos no lo podía saber. Sí, eran bonitas, pero poco prácticas y no servían como alimento ni eran un trofeo digno. Pero de cualquier manera se decidió a llevar a la práctica el consejo de Hanatamago y acabó por presentarse frente al ojivioleta cargando con cuidado una pequeña flor blanca con su hocico.

-¿Para mí?-cuestionó sorprendido cuando vio al animal depositar la flor frente a él-Vaya, muchas gracias-le sonrió y se agachó para hacerle una caricia que el felino recibió gustoso.

En vista de los buenos resultados obtenidos, Suecia continuó haciendo lo mismo por un tiempo, pero no tardó en pensar que necesitaba otra forma mejor para demostrarle sus sentimientos. Sobre todo cuando veía a Tino en compañía de otros humanos.

-¿Seguro que es inofensivo?-cuestionó visiblemente preocupado un rubio de lentes en cuanto el enorme gato saltó como si nada al regazo de su amigo.

-¡Claro! Suecia es un gatito encantador-aseguró confiado el ojivioleta mientras acariciaba a su mascota, a la vez que este restregaba su lomo contra su pecho.

_-Mío, mío, mío, mío…_

Sus verdaderas intenciones eran marcarlo para dejarle claro al otro humano, Eduard, que Tino le pertenecía y no lo quería cerca. Pero ese comportamiento posesivo era poco comparado cuando veía salir a su amo.

-¡Su, tranquilo!-el ojivioleta trataba de desprenderse del inmenso felino que tenía bien prendido de su camisa con sus garras-¡Regresaré más tarde, lo prometo!

-Tipo, como que no le gusta compartir-opinó distraídamente un rubio a su lado, Feliks. Toris se encontraba a su lado.

-Más bien creo que se trata de un caso de ansiedad por separación-comentó Eduard.

-¿Podrían dejar de opinar y ayudar…? ¡Ah!-exclamó cuando sintió que las garras del gato se clavaban en su piel y fue ahí cuando Suecia finalmente lo dejó por la paz.

Lo primero y más importante era la seguridad de Tino, nunca haría nada para lastimarlo.

Y Tino aprovechó la oportunidad para discutir con sus amigos del peculiar comportamiento de su gato.

-No es que sea malo ni agresivo, todo lo contrario y se lleva muy bien con Hanatamago. Pero es que a veces…no sé, casi siento como si me estuviera acosando.

-He oído de mascotas que son extremadamente apegadas a sus dueños-comentó Toris-Pero como para llegar a "acoso", creo que no.

-Pues a mí me da algo de miedo-Eduard tuvo un escalofrío-La forma en que se queda ahí, observándote tan quieto…

-Tal vez como que, se siente solito-Feliks atrajo la atención de los otros-Osea, porque es el único gatito ahí, seguro que le gustaría tener más amigos.

Y después de sorprenderse por la buena idea del usualmente distraído polaco, Tino concluyó que era una muy buena idea y recurrió a una amiga suya que también tenía un gato de mascota.

-Alguien vino a visitarte-el ojivioleta le presentó la felina a su mascota-Ella es Bell Liberty.

Suecia ni se movió del lugar en la alfombra donde estaba echado, si bien observó a la desconocida con algo de curiosidad. Bell Liberty era una hermosa gata de ojos verdes y de pelaje blanco apenas con algunas pocas manchas cafés en sus orejas y cola y en cuyo collar se podían distinguir claramente las letras "BL". Sin duda a cualquier otro le había resultado una hembra muy atractiva, pero Suecia tenía sus sentimientos muy en claro y no iba a dejar que nadie, humano o gato, se interpusiera.

-Espero que se lleven bien.

Tras lo cual Tino optó por dejarlos solos para que se conocieran mejor e hicieran el tipo de cosas que hacen los gatos juntos. Cuando regresó un poco más tarde para verificar que estuvieran bien, se sorprendió de encontrarlos uno junto al otro, casi como si estuvieran charlando y de inmediato lo interpretó como una buena señal. Lástima que el gusto le duró muy poco y eso lo comprobó a la mañana siguiente.

-Pero qué…

Cuando se topó con Suecia sobre la mesa de la cocina, con un plato frente a él en el que depositó un pequeño pez dorado. El complemento perfecto fueron las pequeñas flores blancas sobre la servilleta, casi como su el gato hubiera pretendido decorar un poco.

Trató de hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido y en cambio fue a hacerse algo de desayunar, ignorando el hecho de que su mascota se sentía sumamente decepcionado porque su pequeña muestra de afecto hubiera sido pasada por alto.

_-¡No te desanimes!-_lo alentó Bell Liberty cuando el otro le contó lo sucedido-_Los humanos son muy lentos y distraídos para esas cosas._

_-Sobre todo Tino-_opinó también Hanatamago, que conocía a su amo mejor que nadie.

_-¿Ves? Prepararle el desayuno fue un gran detalle, sólo debes seguir insistiendo._

Su gran oportunidad se presentó una noche, cuando un intruso se presentó para invadir su hogar.

Ya conocía bien a ese malvado gato. Con su pelaje desordenado y esa odiosa mueca burlona tan característicos. Incluso peleó con él en varias ocasiones donde, a pesar de ser más grande que el otro, no pudo ganarle, pero confiaba que en esta ocasión tendría éxito y defendería a su querido humano.

-¡Su!

El ojivioleta fue alertado por unos ruidos y maullidos en el jardín, no dudando dos veces en intervenir cuando vio que un gato desconocido atacaba a su mascota.

-¡Largo, fuera de aquí!-de inmediato corrió para ahuyentarlo. Hanatamago también intentaba ayudar, ladrándole y mostrando sus colmillos en una clara amenaza, esperando ahuyentarlo.

Finalmente, el desconocido le dirigió una mirada de burla al otro felino y un fuerte bufido para el humano y la cachorra antes de emprender la graciosa huída.

Claro que para Suecia aquello representó una humillación tremenda, a tal grado que ni siquiera permitió que el ojivioleta se acercara para ayudarlo. Se suponía que debía ser al revés y lo único que consiguió fue quedar como un débil y completo inútil a los ojos de su amo, a tal grado que incluso pensó en abandonar su hogar.

_-Si sigues así lo único que harás será preocupar más a Tino. Dijiste que nunca lo lastimarías, pues justo haces lo contrario._

Gracias a la oportuna intervención de Hanatamago fue que consiguió recapacitar a tiempo y dejar su orgullo de lado a favor de Tino, su humano. Y tratándose de un gato eso quería decir mucho.

Por supuesto que Tino experimentó un inmenso alivio de que su mascota volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, con todo y ese incesante sentimiento de acoso. Suecia por otra parte, continuaba inquieto. Sin importar lo que hiciera, no podía hacerle llegar sus sentimientos, y a pesar del gran apoyo de Bell Liberty y Hanatamago, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez fuera mejor darse por vencido. Pero un día, la respuesta le vino de pronto y de la manera más inesperada. Por la televisión.

Sucedió un día lluvioso mientras Tino se encontraba viendo una película en compañía de Hanatamago y Suecia. Éste último estaba inusualmente tranquilo e interesado.

La historia era simple y bastante cliché para los estándares humanos: un príncipe convertido en sapo que debe conseguir que una princesa lo bese para volver a su forma original.

Y ahí fue cuando Suecia pensó: si en verdad quería estar con Tino sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos, debía volverse humano.

Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

_-Es una completa locura_-opinó Hanatamago cuando se enteró. ¿Por qué cualquier animal, en su sano juicio querría volverse humano?

_-Pues yo creo que es una gran idea-_expresó gata Bell Liberty-_Mi ama sabe y estudia mucho de estas cosas, siempre la veo rodeada de lo que los humanos llaman libros y por lo poco que he visto, si los sentimientos son en verdad muy fuertes no importa nada, ni si son de especies o de dimensiones diferentes._

_-¿Dimensiones?-_los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada de duda.

_-Lo que quiero decir es que hay una gran posibilidad de que tengas éxito-_resumió, sabiendo que no la entenderían_-¿pero cómo piensas volverte humano?_

Suecia no respondió. Ese era justo el problema. Al principio tuvo la idea de que si Tino lo besaba se transformaría. Pero el ojivioleta ya antes había tenido esa expresión de afecto con él y nada pasó. Entonces tendría que pensar en otra cosa, ¿pero en qué?

_-Muy bien-_la cachorrita ladró para atraer la atención de los felinos-_Si de verdad es lo que quieres y sólo porque no le confiaría a Tino a nadie más, yo te ayudaré._

Justo en ese momento, el principal humano afectado pasaba por ahí y se extrañó enormemente al ver a los tres animales pacíficamente reunidos, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no le dio importancia. Lástima, debió haberlo hecho.

_-Un amigo conoce a alguien que tal vez podría ayudarnos en esto. Hablaré con él y veré que puede hacer._

Y si Suecia todavía tenía dudas de si le agradaba o no Hanatamago, con eso se desvanecieron por completo.

Pocos días después, recibieron unas visitas inesperadas.

-_Él es Pochi-kun-_indicó al canino recién llegado_- y este es Iggy-_señaló a otro gato de grandes cejas y con un aire de superioridad.

_-El dueño de Iggy es aficionado y práctica lo que los humanos conocen como magia-_explicó Pochi-_Lo discutí con él y cree que hay una forma de convertirlo en humano-_se dirigió cortésmente al felino mayor.

_-Pero primero debo asegurarme que sabes lo que haces-_maulló el otro gato_-¿Realmente vale la pena? Los humanos son tan…humanos_-fue obvio su disgusto-_hasta el mío tiene sus puntos malos, por más que se esfuerce en ocultarlo y me cueste admitirlo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

_-Sí-_aseguró convencido.

_-De ser así tengo que advertirte que es posible que nunca regreses a tu forma original._

_-Quiero hacerlo-_insistió Suecia.

Iggy se lamió una pata distraídamente, como evaluando su respuesta y al final se dignó a mirarlo.

_-Bien, entonces no queda más remedio._

De acuerdo con Iggy, mezclando una serie de distintos ingredientes se crearía una fórmula para volver humano a Suecia. Por suerte su dueño tenía la mayoría y el resto de los que faltaban los consiguieron gracias a un que era conocido suyo. Según les explicó el ave, el hermano de su dueño también era aficionado a ese tipo de cosas, por lo que no fue mucho problema conseguirlos.

El felino de grandes cejas le indicó a Suecia la manera correcta de combinar los ingredientes en su tazón, lo cual fue un poco complicado y cuando la mezcla adoptó un color y olor sospechosos pensó que tal vez se habría equivocado, pero el otro lo tranquilizó diciéndole que eso era normal.

_-Una vez que esté listo, debes esperar a la luna llena y beberlo todo_-le indicó.

El resto de los animales intercambiaron una mirada cargada de preocupación.

_-¿Seguro que debe verse así?-_cuestionó preocupada Hanatamago, dudando seriamente que lo que sea que hubieran preparado consiguiera otro efecto más que envenenar y el olor encima le hacía sentirse algo mareada.

_-Está bien-_acordó el felino más grande-Lo haré.

Aún le quedaba un día y decidió aprovecharlo al máximo.

Ciertamente extrañaría ser un gato. Pero todo bien valía la pena con tal de estar al lado de Tino, quien por pareció notar el repentino cambio en la actitud de su mascota.

-Hoy estás especialmente cariñoso-sonrió mientras el felino maullaba y saltaba directo a su regazo, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que su dueño encontró adorable-Admito que al principio tenía mis dudas, pero de verdad estoy muy feliz de haberte traído a vivir con Hanatamago y conmigo.

Suecia se incorporó en sus patas traseras y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Tino para intentar abrazarlo. Hasta donde sabía era una forma de los humanos para demostrar afecto. El ojivioleta rió divertido y lo premió con una suave caricia. Al mismo tiempo no supo porqué, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento. Casi como si Su se estuviera despidiendo. Pero claro que no podía ser, ¿o sí?

Y esa misma noche, aprovechando que su amo estaba distraído con sus asuntos humanos y después de que Hanatamago le deseó suerte, Suecia empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad en beber aquella desagradable poción.

Sabía peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado antes e incluso estuvo a punto de desistir en más de una ocasión, pero no. Se obligó a beberla toda y una vez que terminó, sintiéndose sumamente mareado y pesado, espero.

-…-

Y espero. Y espero. Y siguió esperando.

Pero nada pasó.

Gruñó para demostrar su frustración y malestar. Debería haberse convertido ya, según lo dicho por Iggy. ¿Por qué no pasó nada?

-¿Su?-el ojivioleta apareció de pronto y lucía bastante preocupado. Seguramente lo había escuchado-¿Qué tienes, te sientes mal?

El gato volvió a maullar, o al menos lo intentó. Sentía como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta y comenzó a toser, pero sin éxito, el malestar seguí ahí. Incluso Hanatamago, a quien le pidió antes algo de privacidad, se aproximó para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

Quiso alejarse un poco. Todo le dolía, pero al tratar de caminar se tambaleó y casi cae al suelo.

-¡Suecia!-exclamó Tino y se inclinó para tomarlo en brazos y comprobar lo que ya sabía. El felino no estaba nada bien-Tranquilo pequeño, te vas a poner bien.

Fue un completo caos. Hanatamago ladrando, Tino corriendo de aquí para allá buscando su teléfono y el número del veterinario. Y Suecia maullando lastimosamente y retorciéndose en el sofá.

-No pasa nada, Hanatamago-quiso calmarla el ojivioleta, aunque entendía que estuviera preocupada por su amigo, sus ladridos lo ponían nervioso-Su tiene que…¿eh, Su?

Se acercó de inmediato cuando el gato se quedó inmóvil, aunque seguía respirando con dificultad. Volvió a cargarlo instintivamente. En serio no entendía por qué se puso tan mal de pronto. Y entonces…

-¡Ah!-exclamó cuando el gato se retorció una última vez y por la sorpresa lo derribó al suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos su confusión fue muy grande al no poder levantarse. ¿Y cómo hacerlo si tenía a alguien encima de él?

Un hombre alto y rubio….y desnudo lo observaba con sus penetrantes ojos aguamarina.

Tino quiso gritar, pero estaba completamente paralizado y aterrado. ¿De dónde demonios salió aquel desconocido? Tan sólo momentos atrás había estado cargando a Suecia, de verdad no podía explicarse cómo…

-T'…no…

En medio del sonido de los acelerados latidos de su corazón, lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre, le pareció y eso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-T'no-pronunció más confiado el otro rubio pero en ningún momento hizo un intento por levantarse.

El ojivioleta iba a pregunta quién era y qué hacía ahí, y sobre todo qué pensaba hacerle, pero fue su sorpresa se hizo aún mayor cuando de pronto sintió unos labios presionando sobre los suyos. Y entonces fue que de verdad tuvo miedo. ¿Debía golpearlo? Pero el otro parecía más grande y debía ser más fuerte también, además que seguía sin poder moverse. ¿Gritar? Su garganta se había cerrado y ni hablar podía.

-¡Wof!

"_Hanatamago…"_

Con dificultad ladeó la cabeza, preocupado de que su mascota tratara de atacar al desconocido y éste la lastimara, además que no sabía dónde estaba Suecia. Pero lo que vio lo desconcertó por completo.

La pequeña perrita blanca estaba bien sentadita a poca distancia de ellos, ladrando entusiasta y moviendo la cola. Era casi como si conociera a ese hombre.

El aludido le dirigió una rápida mirada a la cachorrita y asintió, casi como si le estuviera diciendo algo. Inmediatamente después, Hana le respondió con más ladridos, pero en ningún momento se mostró agresiva con él. ¿Por qué…?

Centró su atención una vez más en la mirada del rubio sobre él. Por más extraño que pareciera, consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para fijarse en sus ojos. De color hermoso, tan profundos y penetrantes, y a primera vista tan fríos pero con una cierta calidez y ternura oculta, justo como los de…

-¿Su…?

El desconocido suavizó su severa expresión hasta casi mostrar una sonrisa y volvió a besarlo de improviso, feliz de que lo reconociera.

Hanatamago seguía observando muy atenta la escena. Aunque por alguna extraña razón sentía que los problemas de Suecia y Tino acababan de comenzar.

* * *

><p>Q tal! Les gustó? Se supone q la historia se quede hasta ahí, la verdad no he pensado en como continuarla pero pues…si les gusta dejen <strong>review <strong>y veré q puedo hacer XD

¿Quién adivina que quiere decir el nombre de gata-Hungría? XD


End file.
